Crying Angel
by LilVirga
Summary: WHen Quistis's heart gets broken, the last person she wanted to see tries to cheer her up.


**Crying Angel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII. If I did we would have a sequel by now.**

**Summary: After Quistis's heart is broken, the last person she wanted to see tries to cheer her up. A cliche girl to girl moment.**

**AN: My first time writing in Quistis's point of view.**

I was such an idiot. How can I be so oblivious to this.

_"Ossery, you want to help me with the papers again?"_

_"I'm sorry, Quisty. I'm a little busy."_

Busy. Yeah, you sound very stressed.

_We were in my room. Watching my favorite movie. His head on my lap. I hadn't realized he was quiet._

_"Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned. He just shook his head.  
_

_"Just...tired..." he mumbled. It didn't sound right. He sounded depressed...like he didn't want to be here. Well, I get that way too when I'm tired. Can't really blame him._

I'm so single minded. He didn't want me. He didn't care. He wanted to get away from me.

_I called for the upteenth time today. He finally picked up._

_"Hello?" he asked, his voice expressionless._

_"Hey, where are you? I called you an hour ago and you didn't answered._

_"Sorry." We were quiet. I decided to ask again._

_"What are you doing?" he sighed._

_"Nothing. I have to go though."_

_"Wh-" he hung up._

I didn't know what was going on. Was he upset about something? Did something happen? I wanted to help him, someway, somehow, even if it meant just being there for him.

_"Ossery, I'm just saying, we haven't gone out in a while."_

_"Quistis, I just...don't have the money right now."_

_"It's alright, I can pay or we could just go for a walk in the park."_

_"Don't you have work!"_

_"It's Saturday."_

_"But isn't there papers to grade and stuff?"_

_"I was thinking of doing them later...but, I guess I can get them finished early."_

Heh, what were you thinking Quistis. He had other plans. He was trying to push you away.

_"You said you were coming over yesterday."_

_"I'm sorry Quistis, I had alot to do. And I didn't sleep till really late an-"_

_"What is going on with you?" _

_"What?"_

_"Why are you so distant now. Is something wrong? Something happen?" I tried to reach for his hand but he moved his. I was slightly taken aback._

_"Nothing. Just...I just. I just want to be alone."_

No, he just didn't want to be with you.

_"Ah!" I fell on my knees and the papers scattered everywhere. I tripped on Rinoa's sweater that she left. Damn it. Now my papers are scattered everywhere. I bent over to pick up the mess. I heard the door open. I looked up and Ossery was standing by the doorway. He smiled slightly. Though the happiness didn't reach his eyes. I smiled back anyway._

_He bent down too, helping me with the papers. When I got them stacked I was about to say thank you. I froze because his face was only an inch away from mine. His hand reached for my chin and his lips met mine. I didn't move for a fraction of a second then slowly responded. I released me all too soon._

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm late." I just shook my head._

_"No, it's alright." I got up and grabbed my rose colored sweater and followed him out the door._

He was sorry because he doesn't love you. He sorry because he loved another woman.

_"Ossery!" He instantly pulled away from the girl his arms was wrapped around. They were kissing. The beautiful woman with reddish brown hair._

_"Quistis..I've been meaning to tell you." I didn't listen. He sounded too far away. My tears clouded my vision so I couldn't see his face. "Quistis." I heard him take a step closer. I pulled away._

_"Don't follow me!" I ordered. and I ran. I ran through the Training Center, pushing through the other couples headed toward the Training Center. I tripped on the heel of my boot and fell. Scratching my knee in the process. I ignored the pain, as I struggled to stop the tears._

_"Quistis?" I looked up in surprise. Squall and Rinoa were standing before me hand in hand. Rinoa had spoke. It looked like they were just leaving. I couldn't bear to let them see me cry. Especially Rinoa. She would realized how pathetic and worthless I was and how beautiful and outgoing she was. I got up fast and ran away. "Quistis!" she called my name again._

Now here I am. Still dressed in my best turquoise dress crying into a pillow messing up my make up but not caring. I will never be cared for. No one ever cares for Quistis. Sure I have a fan club, but they only look at me as a teacher.

Just then the door opened. I was ready to grab my whip and choke the person who dares open my door. "Quistis?" said the young woman's voice. I grimaced.

_**Rinoa**_

How I despise her. She has everything. The beauty, her knight, people who adore her, an outgoing personality, a father who is rich. What more does she have that she can rub in my face.

"What." I spat, not caring how harsh I sounded. Rinoa still entered the room anyway.

"I saw Ossery." My stomach lurched at his name. She saw the gorgous woman next to him and was probably laughing about. I sucked in a sharp breath. "I'm sorry." I felt like slapping her. She put her arm around me which caught me off guard. I froze. I looked at her and her face was full of pity. Great. Just what I need. "You can talk to me Quistis." her words caused the whole scene to flood back in my head.

My tears began streaming down my face and my whole body was shaking. I couldn't even stop. Last thing I wanted was to cry in front of Rinoa. She probably thought I was pathetic. She just pulled me into an awkward hug. Letting me cry on her shirt. We were like that for a few minutes.

"Tell me what happened." she told me. I really didn't know why (I must have been more pathetic then I thought) but I told her everything. She nodded a couple of times and patted me on the back occasionally. When I retold about the Training Center she interupted.

"That sick bastard. I bet that girl was a slut." I shook my head.

"She was beautiful." I told her pouring my heart out.

"She didn't look that special to me." Of course. She doesn't get it, their ARE believe it or not prettier people then her. "She probably would look pretty if she took off most of that make up."

"Rinoa! You don't understand. Ossery likes HER!! Not me ME!! Because I'm not beautiful like her! She's probably more fun to be around then me, and smarter then me, she probably is more popular!" I then heard a muffled soft short sob from next to me. Rinoa was crying.

Not as much as me, but still she was CRYING. "Why...?" I asked Rinoa. She pulled me into a bonecrushing hug.

"I'm so sorry Quistis. You were hurt so badly. Ossery can burn in hell's core with that cow. He doesn't deserve you." she voice was muffled against my neck.

"But, why are you crying?" I asked her, my tears staining her back.

"I-I can't stand seeing my friends hurt. Especially you." I pulled her back.

"You think of me as a friend?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Of course. I knew something was wrong with that guy as soon as I you two started going out. Selphie told me that I was just letting my jelousy take over again."

"Jealousy?" Rinoa's cheeks turned slightly pink. "How can you be jealous of me."

"Because, you are the most smartest woman I know. I used to be so embarressed because I always looked like the dumb one." I blinked a few times.

"But, your so beautiful." Now she blinked.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I looked at her like she asked if the sky was blue. "Your gorgous! No there's no words to describe your beauty." I was surprised. She was jealous of me, while I envied her. She then started laughing. "Look at us. We look like those girls in the chick flicks." she then started busting up laughng. I joined her, the two of us falling back on the bed giggling like a bunch of hyenas.

We then stopped letting a few giggles escape. We looked at each other a fraction of a second.

"Hey, you wanna come to my room and watch some movies." she asked. She then gasped and jumped off a grin breaking out. "Let's do a sleepover! We can stay up all night, and eat popcorn, and play video games, and have pillow fights, and watch movies...." she continued babbling on about the things we can do at the sleepoever.

I sat there letting the corners of my lips to turn upward. She was so happy, that I was going to be there with her.

She _wanted _me there with her.

**AN: Yeah I know, it was a little cheesy, this was my first time doing an angsty type of fanfic. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
